


Gingerbread

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [57]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dog - Freeform, F/M, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Sleep, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Three Things, gingerbread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Bucky hates gingerbread. So does Darcy.





	Gingerbread

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leeef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leeef/gifts).



> Leeef prompted Gingerbread, Dogs, Sleep.

Bucky hated gingerbread. He hated the smell, the taste, the look of it. It didn't matter if it was in house form or carefully decorated people. He hated it.

If it wasn't for his Soulmark, he might have enjoyed it. He might have been ambivalent. But since he was showered with gingerbread his entire life, he had no choice.

Sometimes fate sucked.

* * *

Darcy decided to try the common room. The labs were clean, and the break room; the common room was the next place to try before heading out onto the streets of New York, however improbable it might be.

She sneaked through the hallway, hoping to go undetected until the last possible moment.

Sure enough, there was a small noise from just around the corner, the couch, she thought. The common room was always empty that time of day, so there was no question of what it could be.

"GINGERBREAD!" Darcy shouted, leaping into the room.

Not Gingerbread.

The man, who she guessed was probably Steve's pal Bucky, looked like he  _ had _ been asleep until her outburst had startled him. Enough to pull a knife, apparently. Or maybe he just slept with a knife in his hand...

"No," he said. "I'm... your Soulmate."

Darcy stared at him (and his knife). "You're my Soulmate," she repeated dumbly. 

"Bucky Barnes," he said, stashing the knife.

"Darcy... Lewis," she returned.

"I've always wanted to ask..." he began, his eyes meeting hers and staying there (which was impressive, as Darcy had a fairly boobalicious shirt on). "Gingerbread?"

"Oh right," Darcy remembered. "You'd think if you were a world-renowned scientist you'd be a decent enough human being to show up at Avengers Tower to consult on a project  _ without _ your dog."

"A dog," Bucky said.

Darcy nodded. "I heard you moving in here and thought—"

Bucky silenced her with a hand, turning his head to listen to something Darcy hadn't heard. He stood and stalked quietly across the room to the chair in the corner. It was the one Tony preferred, and he always scolded anyone (who wasn't Pepper) if he caught them sitting in it. 

Darcy's Soulmate knocked it over with one shove, startling the fluffy Pomeranian who had been hiding behind it. "Gingerbread?" He glanced over his shoulder at Darcy for confirmation.

"Gingerbread," she said with a nod.

* * *

"You know, I've always wanted a dog," Darcy said, as Bucky walked with her back to the lab, Gingerbread wiggling in his arms.

"Me too," he said. "Maybe one a little bigger than this, though..."

"And we can name it something that  _ doesn't _ remind you of your least favorite cookie."

"I dunno," Bucky said with a smile. "I think I'm ready to give gingerbread another chance."

**Author's Note:**

> Stupidest name for a dog ever: go.
> 
> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/169753286343/gingerbread)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
